Merry Christmas
by Wilemina
Summary: It's the ARC's annual Christmas party and Connor Temple is in for a festive treat.


Title: Merry Christmas

Characters/Pairing: Connor/Abby, team

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Well, this isn't as long as I'd planned for it to be but events in my life have taken a turn for the interesting which has caused me to be very busy and possibly may prevent me from writing much in the future. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!

* * *

The time for the obligatory works Christmas do had arrived. Connor hated it and had been feeling ill at the mere mention of it for the last fortnight. Lester always had to go over the top, he had this idea of it being suit and tie and posh frocks and Connor always felt like a fish out of water. Then of course there was last year; Abby had taken a date, some handsome pretty boy she had apparently met years ago whilst travelling. He hadn't stayed for long, choosing instead to slink off to a nearby bar to drown his sorrows.

This year Abby hadn't mentioned whether she was taking anyone, not like before when she had been so excited and mentioning the blokes name every few minutes. He seriously hoped she wasn't, hoped that she would dance with him again the way they had when they were hiding out in the woods.

Connor heard footsteps on his stairs and quickly pushed the present he was wrapping under the bed.

"Connor?" Abby called.

"Yeah?" He replied, sounding innocent, but looking rather guilty.

She appeared at the top of the stairs and frowned before smiling at him sweetly.

"I'm just popping in the bath ready for tonight ok?"

Now it was Connor's turn to frown, he checked his watch and then shook his head at her.

"Abby it's three o'clock."

"And?"

"The taxi isn't coming till seven thirty!"

"So what! I have to shave and exfoliate and . . . I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you."

She turned on her heal and stomped down the stairs in a huff. Connor had so wanted to tell her that she didn't need to do all those things, that she was beautiful anyway. If she went to the party wearing a potato sack with a piece of string around the waist she would look gorgeous. Instead though, the words wouldn't come out, so he kept quiet as always.

Abby hadn't shown him her outfit this year. Usually she paraded around in several dresses before making her final choice. The ritual drove him crazy, especially when she would get him to fasten her up, but he'd missed it, he longed for her to walk into his room in her dress and twirl around. She had told him that this Christmas it was going to be a surprise and he would have to wait and see though he had caught a flash of red when he caught her opening her bags from shopping last month.

Connor finished wrapping Abby's presents and placed them carefully in his bedside drawer before heading downstairs to try and make peace.

"Abbs?" He called though the bathroom door.

"What?"

"I'm making a cheese sandwich, you know, line the stomach and all that. You want one?"

He heard her sigh and imagined her rolling her eyes. Then he heard water splash and he had to close his eyes tight as he imagined other things as well.

"Go on then." She replied after a moments thought.

Half an hour later as Connor sat watching Doctor Who, his sandwich long since eaten, Abby exited the bathroom and padded into the living room drying her hair with a small towel.

"Sandwich is in the . . . " He looked up and froze, temporarily lost for words. "Kitchen." He finally added.

She was wearing his dressing gown - _**his **_dressing gown! And no doubt nothing else! His dressing gown was covering her wet naked body and he couldn't help the groan that escaped as she sauntered off to retrieve her sandwich.

* * *

About forty minutes before the taxi was due to arrive, Connor jumped in the shower and had a quick shave. Abby had disappeared into her room shortly after eating her food and hadn't come out since. He would never understand why it took women so long to get ready. Connor went up to his room, changed into his suit and slapped on some aftershave. He'd have to ask Abby to do his tie seen as he was so useless at it.

"Abbs are you ready?" He called as he hurried down and into the living area.

Connor heard her door open and the clunk of her high heals on the wooden floor. He turned to look at her and what he saw took his breath away.

"A . . . A . . . A . . . Abby!" Was all he could manage.

Her dress was indeed red and figure hugging too. Made of what looked to be satin, it was strapless and the top part was a basque, clinging to her chest and pushing up her breasts. The rest clung as far as her knees before fanning out into a fish-tail bottom. She looked like a movie star!

"You erm . . . Wow! You look . . . Wow!"

Abby's lips curled into a smile and then he took in the rest of her. Her make-up was perfect, not too much, just how he liked it and her hair looked amazing. He was a little confused as to how she'd achieved it, but it fell in flowing blonde curls to her shoulders.

"You think I look ok then?" She asked.

"Ok? Abby you look stunning!"

"Awww, thanks Conn."

His stomach twisted into knots as she walked towards him and he seriously wanted to run his hands all over her, feel the silky smooth fabric of the dress underneath his fingers, the contours of her cloth covered curves.

"You have long hair!" He stated, unable to stop the outburst.

"Extensions." She replied, stopping in front of him. "Just clip in."

Now that she was so close, he was surrounded by her scent and it was intoxicating.

"It looks beautiful."

"Thanks. You want me to do your tie?"

He nodded and Abby smirked, taking the tie from his shaking hands and wrapping it carefully around his neck.

"You smell nice." She commented as she tied the knot.

"Thanks, it's the aftershave you bought me for my birthday."

As Abby finished tying his tie, their faces were mere inches apart. Abby drifted closer, her forehead almost pressing against his. There was a beeping sound from outside and they both sprang apart.

"That'll be the taxi." Abby whispered.

Connor sighed disappointedly and nodded, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Are you erm . . . Is you date meeting you there?" Connor asked a little miserably.

Abby looked at him carefully, studying his face.

"No, He's here."

Connor, quite stupidly, looked around.

"I didn't hear a knock." He replied dejectedly.

Abby laughed and shook her head at him.

"Honestly Connor, for a smart guy you can be a real idiot sometimes! My date's right here." She moved towards him again and ran her hands down his chest.

"Oh!" He replied, shuddering at the sensation of her hands on him. "Oh! Ok, good, that's good."

Abby laughed again and pecked him on the cheek.

"C'mon, we should go before the taxi leaves without us."

"Wait!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

Abby eyed him strangely.

"Connor . . . "

"I have something for you." He interrupted, fishing into his pocket.

He handed her a small gold box wrapped with red ribbons and Abby took it hesitantly, her eyebrows raising.

"Connor, it's not Christmas for three more days."

"I know, but you should open it now, trust me."

Abby pulled at the ribbons and then flipped open the box, seeming almost afraid to look inside. When she did however, the smile on her face made Connor's heart beat faster, he could tell instantly that she loved it.

"Oh Connor, it's beautiful!" she gushed, lifting the white gold necklace with a red tear drop stone out of it's box.

"Thought it would look good with your dress."

"But . . . I didn't show you, how did you know?"

"I just saw it in the bag when you bought it, so I knew it was red."

"It's perfect! Will you?" She asked, holding it out.

Connor nodded, taking the necklace from her and opening it up as she turned around. He draped the chain around her gently and fastened the clasp, hearing Abby's sharp intake of breath as his fingers brushed her skin. Her reaction to his touch giving him confidence, he let his fingers trail down the column of her neck and along her shoulders before placing a kiss there.

"Connor!" She gasped.

He whipped her round and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, kissing her soundly. The kiss soon deepened, their tongues duelling as Connor's hand drifted up Abby's body to cup her cheek.

The taxi's horn beeped again several more times, indicating that the man was becoming impatient.

Abby and Connor pulled apart, Connor pushing a stray curl from her face.

"We should go." She whispered, her breath washing over him.

"Can't we just give it a miss? I'd really like to stay here with you and . . ."

"I know exactly what you'd like to do Connor Temple, but I didn't pay two hundred pounds for a dress just so that you can relieve me of it." She chided. "There'll be plenty of time for that later."

Connor whistled.

"Two hundred quid? Woah! Wait, did you say . . . " He gulped. "Later?"

"Yes Connor, I said later, you know, when we get home tonight. But we're using my bed because your room is a disgrace!"

Connor felt as though he was melting into a puddle of goo.

"Your bed? Yeah, your bed, ok."

Abby giggled and shook her head, turning and dragging him towards the door.

"C'mon, I just got a text off Sarah saying Danny was photocopying his arse, if we hurry we won't miss it."

They did miss it however because the second they walked through the door Abby dragged Connor into the closest cupboard and treated him to a little taster of what was to come.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered as she dropped to her knees.

"Merry. . . Oh! . . . Christmas!" Connor replied in bliss.

_THE END_


End file.
